pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 35. Synopsis Diamond and Sebastian go to rescue Roseanne, who is attacked by a swarm of Yanmega. Diamond realizes these are controlled by Team Galactic, and mounts a plan to stop them. Chapter Plot A swarm of Bug-type Pokémon fly above Roseanne and Dunsparce. The woman is in distress, as she is very scared of bugs, and goes into the lab to lock herself in. However, the Pokémon break in, shocking the woman, and the flapping of their wings makes her unable to hear her own voice. Since she cannot yell for help, she goes to the switch, and turns the light on and off, hoping someone notices her. Sebastian and Diamond look through the window, and notice something's off with the lights at the lab. Sebastian fears something happened to Roseanne, and has Chinchou flash out light to send signals. Diamond realizes they should actually run to help her; Sebastian realizes he is right, and the two run off. However, Kit pulls them back to the window, and Diamond realizes it wants them to go out, through the window. Lickitung extends its tongue, and swings, taking Diamond and Sebastian with itself. A moment later, Kit descends down, which makes the two glad that they are already at the lab. Sebastian notes Kit is quite nimble. The two look through the window of the lab, seeing many Bug Pokémon. The two come inside, and find Roseanne, but the two hardly hear each other from all the buzzing. Roseanne attempts to say she's frightened of Bug-type Pokémon, who just appeared when she was watching the lab. One of the Pokémon attacks Diamond, who notices something glowing in the room. Diamond confirms Sebastian's words, that these were sent by the enemy, Team Galactic, who attacked Mr. Berlitz and aim to blow up the three lakes. Diamond and Sebastian, along with their Pokémon, aim to defeat this swarm. Roseanne asks who Diamond is, who introduces himself. Roseanne wants to know more, but Sebastian calms her down, which makes her assume he is a strong trainer. The Bug-type Pokémon flap their wings, buzzing Diamond, Lax and Weepinbell, which makes their stomachs ache. Diamond claims he's Poké-ay, then goes through his notes, to find out what should he do. Diamond remembers before he parted ways with his friends, Pearl gave him his journal, with all the jokes they made up. Since they protected Platinum at Veilstone City, the two made a practice journal, too, and Pearl asked of Diamond to write an entry inside every day. Diamond goes through the notes, while Roseanne is overwhelmed by the buzzing sound. However, Diamond's Kit uses Power Whip, which wounds these Pokémon. Diamond explains this isn't a sound, but a shock wave that these Pokémon create when flapping their wings. Roseanne asks Diamond how did he know that, and he shows her the Pokédex, which contains the information about these Pokémon. Roseanne is surprised Diamond has the device, which Professor Oak and Rowan had developed together, and realizes he's one of the trainers that Rowan gave the device to, and notes he's the Pokédex Holder. Roseanne points the way to the exit, blocked by the Bug-type Pokémon. Since escaping isn't an option, Diamond asks where is her Dunsparce, and sees it is digging a hole. Diamond approves of that, and asks of Roseanne to hide inside. Diamond faces the Bug-type Pokémon, Yanmega, and sees they are being controlled the machine, and if he takes that down, the Yanmega should disperse. As he sees the machine, Diamond has Tru fire one of "Dia's Special-Mach one-and-only Razor Leaf". Debuts Move *Power Whip Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 35 chapters